sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reach for the Stars
– piosenka będąca głównym tematem muzycznym gry ''Sonic Colors. Jest grana w wielu miejscach w grze, chociażby w intrze, czy podczas sterowania Super Sonicem. Została skomponowana przez Alexa Luke'a Makhloufa, a zaśpiewana przez Jeana Paula Makhloufa z zespołu Cash Cash. Normalna wersja piosenki jest grana podczas czołówki gry, a także podczas napisów końcowych. Akustyczna wersja pojawia się, gdy dwóch graczy w trybie multiplayer w tym samym czasie użyje mocy Wispów. Orkiestrowa wersja jest grana podczas walki z finałowym bossem gry (Nega-Wisp Armor) w wersji Wii, oraz podczas walki z Nega-Mother Wisp w wersji na Nintendo DS. Wersja instrumentalna jest grana, gdy gracz steruje Super Sonicem. Inny fragment wersji instrumentalnej pojawia się jako muzyka grana po zdobyciu Power Sneakers w grze Sonic Lost World. Słowa Oryginalne :Take off at the speed of sound :Bright lights, colors all around :I'm running wild, living fast, and free :Got no regrets inside of me :Not looking back :Not giving up :Not letting go :I'll keep on running! :I'm gonna reach for the stars :Although they look pretty far :I'm gonna find my own way :And take a chance on today :The sky with stars so bright :The colors feel so right :I never felt like this :I'll keep on running! :The sky with stars so bright :The colors feel so right :Just take my hand :We're gonna reach for the stars :Tonight... :Tonight... :Wake up, living day by day. :Do what I want, and I'll do it my way :The world is flying right below my feet :Got no regrets inside of me. :Not looking back (Not looking back) :Not giving up (Not giving up) :Not letting go :I'll keep on running! :I'm gonna reach for the stars :Although they look pretty far :I'm gonna find my own way :And take a chance on today :The sky with stars so bright :The colors feel so right :I never felt like this :I'll keep on running! :The sky with stars so bright :The colors feel so right :Just take my hand :We're gonna reach for the stars :Tonight... :Tonight... :I've got it in my sight. :The colors feel so right. :Got my feet off the ground :I'll keep on running! :Oh, I can feel it now. :The colors all around :Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... :Just take a chance (Just take a chance) :We'll do it right again :(We're gonna reach for the stars) :Just take my hand (Just take my hand) :We'll take a chance tonight... :Reach for the stars... :Tonight! :Tonight... Przetłumaczone :Tłumaczenie zostało dodane przez użytkownika 1086Kamil i nie jest ono oficjalne. ---- :Przekroczenie prędkości dźwięku :Jasne światła, wszędzie wokół kolory :Biegnę szaleńczo, żyję szybko i swobodnie :Nie czując do siebie żalu :Nie oglądając się za siebie :Nie rezygnując :Nie odpuszczając :Będę na prowadzeniu! :Mam zamiar dotrzeć do gwiazd :Choć wyglądają dość daleko :Znajdę moją własną drogę :I dziś zaryzykuję :Niebo z gwiazdami tak jasne :Kolory czują się tak dobrze :Nigdy się tak nie czułem :Będę na prowadzeniu! :Niebo z gwiazdami tak jasne :Kolory czują się tak dobrze :Po prostu chwyć mnie za rękę :Mamy zamiar dotrzeć do gwiazd :Dziś w nocy... :Dziś w nocy... :Obudzić się, żyjąc z dnia na dzień :Czy to co chcę zrobię po swojemu :Świat leci tuż pod moimi stopami :Nie czując do siebie żalu :Nie oglądając się za siebie (Nie oglądając się za siebie) :Nie rezygnując (Nie rezygnując) :Nie odpuszczając :Będę na prowadzeniu! :Mam zamiar dotrzeć do gwiazd :Choć wyglądają dość daleko :Znajdę moją własną drogę :I dziś zaryzykuję :Niebo z gwiazdami tak jasne :Kolory czują się tak dobrze :Nigdy się tak nie czułem :Będę na prowadzeniu! :Niebo z gwiazdami tak jasne :Kolory czują się tak dobrze :Po prostu chwyć mnie za rękę :Mamy zamiar dotrzeć do gwiazd :Dziś w nocy... :Dziś w nocy... :Mam to w moim widoku :Kolory czują się tak dobrze :Odrywając moje stopy od ziemi :Będę na prowadzeniu! :Oh, czuję to teraz :Wszędzie wokół kolory :Po prostu chwyć mnie za rękę, dotrzemy do gwiazd :Wystarczy zaryzykować (Wystarczy zaryzykować) :Zrobimy to jeszcze raz :(Mamy zamiar dotrzeć do gwiazd) :Po prostu chwyć mnie za rękę (Po prostu chwyć mnie za rękę) :Zaryzykujemy tej nocy... :Dotrzeć do gwiazd :Dziś w nocy... :Dziś w nocy... Ścieżka dźwiękowa Piosenka Reach for the Stars jest grana w oryginalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej gry Sonic Colors jako pierwsza ze wszystkich piosenek, w Dysku 1. Jest również grana krótsza wersja tej piosenki, otwierająca Dysk 3. Połączenie z grą * "Take off, at the speed of sound" - Sonic jest w stanie biegać z ponaddźwiękową prędkością. * "Bright lights, colors all around" - Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. * "I'm running wild, living fast, and free"- Osobowość Sonica. * "Got no regrets inside of me" - Sonic nie ma żalu do siebie. * "Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go, I'll keep on running" - Charakter Sonica. * "The sky with stars so bright, I'm gonna reach for the stars, Got my feet off the ground, I'll keep on running" i "The world is flying right below my feet" - Akcja gry rozgrywa się w kosmosie. * "Wake up, living day by day" - Sonic nie myśli wiele o tym co się działo wcześniej, w przeszłości. * "I'm gonna find my own way" i "Do what I want and I'll do it my way" - Sonic woli robić rzeczy w swoim stylu. * "And take a chance on today" - Sonic zawsze jest gotowy zaryzykować. * "The colors feel so right" - Wiele kolorów wokół Sonica. * "I never felt like this" - Sonic po raz pierwszy używa mocy Wispów. * "I'll keep on running"- Sonic nigdy nie chce przestać działać i być na prowadzeniu. * "Oh, I can feel it now, the colors all around" - Moc Wispów. Ciekawostki * Akustyczna wersja tej piosenki została zagrana na żywo w Bryant Park. * Tekst piosenki był pierwotnie napisany przez Zachary'ego Jacoba Lawrence'a, oraz nominowana do konkursu. Tekst wygrał, ale został nieco zmodyfikowany na potrzeby gry. * W grze Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing na iPada, Touch, iPoda, oraz iPhone'a jest misja, która nazywa się "Reach For The Stars". * Zremiksowana wersja tej piosenki jest grana w All Star Move w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, oraz w grze Sonic Lost World, kiedy gracz używa Power Sneakers. * Fragment piosenki pojawia się w Sonic Generations. * Piosenka jest grana w grze Super Smash Bros. na Wii U w Windy Hill. en:Reach for the Stars es:Reach for the Stars Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Colors Kategoria:Sonic Colors